Love To Hate
by TheAusllyGirl1623
Summary: stood there. Waiting for the pain to come. I feel blood trickle down my hand. My wrist started burning and I started crying. I watched myself in the mirror. I see the scar right on my left cheek. R&R please and give it a try! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot!**

Ally's P.O.V

I stood there. Waiting for the pain to come. I feel blood trickle down my hand. My wrist started burning and I started crying. I watched myself in the mirror. I see the scar right on my left cheek.

"I'll be out of school soon." I mumbled between the cries of pain. I cleaned up the mess and threw the rag in the trash.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I walked down the hall with my bestfriend Trish. Since are lockers are right next to eachothers and we have every class together we went to our lockers. "Hey." Austin called at me. He motioned me to go over there with him. So I did. I'm lucky to have him as a boyfriend._

_"I have to cancel the date tonight. I have family time...I complained but they won't let me out of it!"He said to me angrily. "It's okay. How about tomorrow night?"I asked. "Sure." I ran over to Trish. "He had to cancel are date because he has family time."I explained to her. "Oh."She replied the look of confusion gone._

_"Hey you wanna go to the new karoke restraunt? I mean you did get over your stage fright..."She asked. "Yeah that sounds cool."I replied. We shut the doors to our lockers and went to homeroom._

_Later That Night_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I'm going to karaoke with Trish. Austin had to cancel cause he has family time. But it's okay. I can't wait! Well it's almost 7:15 gotta go._

_Love, Ally_

_I shut my book as I hear the doorbell go off. "Coming!"I yelled. I was wearing a Hollister T-Shirt with shorts and my ankleboots. "Hey Trish lets go."I said then we got in her car and drove to the karaoke place. When we got there I ordered food then went and sat down with Trish. I look over and see Austin...with no family... just a girl. I see Austin look at her and they just started making-out._

_Trish looks where I'm looking. "Ally...do you wanna go?"She asked. "Nope."I replied popping the P. I ran over to the DJ requested Outlaw by Selena Gomez_

You've been riding this horse a long time  
Why can't you find what you've been looking for?  
Always greener on the other side  
Always believing there must be something more

Never stay very long anywhere  
As the next girl you leave gets smaller  
In your rear-view mirror

You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart  
You have no regrets  
If there's a key to your heart  
No one has found it yet

You've an outlaw  
You've an outlaw  
You've an outlaw  
You've an outlaw running from love

Your reputation's getting out of control  
I can't believe she believes one word you said  
Before I let you take my girlfriend home  
I've got to warn her about the price on your head

It must feel so alone out there  
Always running away from someone  
But you get more nowhere

You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart  
You have no regrets  
If there's a key to your heart  
No one has found it yet

You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw running from love

I'm from the Lone Star State  
I'm ready to bring you in, oh  
I'm gonna seal your fate  
Make you pay for all your sins, oh, oh-oh

You've been riding this horse a long time  
I've had my eye on you all night  
I'm gonna find a way to make you mind  
I know, even though

You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw  
You're an outlaw running from love

If you tear her world apart  
You have no regrets...  
... stop running

Everyone clapped while I looked over at Austin and he stared at me with hurt in his eyes and I stared at him with happiness. "Now that was dedicated to my ex Austin Moon!"I yelled. Then the whole crowd cheered.

End Of Flashback.

Now why do I cut myself. Oh yeah because of that day. I sang a song and then I realized that Austin cheated on me. So yeah. A whole year later 16, and don't beleive in love anymore. To afraid. Austin tried to explain. He thought I wouldn't let him but I say'd 'explain' with tears running down my face.

He said "I uh I she forced me?"He asked. "Exactly."I paused.."You..I trusted you. You were my bestfriend. I loved you. But you ran to find another girl. You left me. I might be leaving you but your the one leaving me." Then I ran. I ran into the woods. I got into my house. (pretend there's woods in miami). Austin now has a new songwriter a new bestfriend and girlfriend.

Her name is...Laura. She looks like me. But apperantly waaay more 'hotter.' I live by myself in a two story house. It had 1 bath,3 bed,and a full size basement,living room, and kicthen. Well Trish also lives with me. And We have 2 dogs Peyton and Bella. They are small and one is fluffy like a teddy bear.(Peyton) And the othe is white with light brown spots.(Bella and those are my dogs.)

I get bullied but It stopped after what Trish did. Trish knows I cut myself but She is helping me stop. How she found out is she walked in on me cutting myself in the bathroom. The scar on my left cheek is from when my parents where alive and they abused me. Trish's and my parents were driving to the bar and were drunk driving. They died on impact from a car crash.

We didn't even got to their funeral's. Trish also got abused. I walked to school and Austin was staring at me like always. He grabbed my wrist and I screamed in pain. He let go and stared at me in surpise. He lifted my sleeve up and saw the cuts. I slapped him. "Leave me alone. Go hangout with Laura."I said and walked away quickly.

Yup he's trying to explain still. For the past year. Now our school is awesome. We 3 free periods and we have a 1 hour one before homeroom. A 45 minute one before lunch and a 2 hour one before 8th period. I run up the stairs to the abaned musice room thet still has a grand piano. I run to it and sing a song.

You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind...  
The conversation goes nowhere  
Because you're never gonna take me there...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
But I believe them when they look in mine...  
I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Woah, I could live without you  
Your smile, your eyes  
The way you make me feel inside  
I could live without you  
But I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
Oh

Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
(Can't get you out of my)  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you

(It's you, it's you)  
It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)  
It's you, it's you, it's you

My-My-My Dilemma

I wrote that the night me and Austin broke up.I play another song.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The bell rings and I find Trish cause I let her sleep in. Well free period is now starting. I walk out to my favorite tree. I climb into the hammock that they put there. I laid in it and closed my eyes. I fell into a peaceful slep.

Austin's P.O.V

I walk out of school going to the hammock to take a nap. I can't beleive Ally cuts herself! I miss her. I just got done breaking up with Laura but she said it's fine. I have no idea why I cheated on Ally anyway. But I regret it.

When I get to the hammock I see Ally 's another hammock on the other side of the tree so I go and sleep on that one. Dreaming about her... the girl I love.

Ally's P.O.V

I wake up and realize that I love Austin. I don't what did this to me but I love Austin. I walk to the other side of the tree and see Austin asleep so I flip the hammock over and he wakes up looks at me with confusion. "Austin should've given you a chance."I said and crashed my lips into his. It was fireworks everywhere. It was amazing. I pull apart. "I love you Austin." "I Love you ally."

**Awwwwww. Sorry if it was fast paced but hey I'm 11 you can't expect it to be perfect. but there's the one shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE ONE SHOT!**


End file.
